


Những câu chuyện huyền bí ở Trung Địa

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Folklore, Gen, Halloween, Mystery
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: Những mẩu chuyện nhỏ, huyền bí, đen tối được truyền miệng ở Trung Địa
Kudos: 1





	1. Nhà vua đi lạc

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là một dự án nhỏ mình được rủ chơi cho tháng Haloween. Series này sẽ gồm 5 mẩu chuyện nhỏ, kể theo kiểu truyện dân gian, truyền thuyết, v.v. nội dung sẽ kỳ bí, kinh dị và nhân vật sẽ trải rộng ở tất cả các Kỷ của Trung Địa.

Cư dân ở Bến Cảng vẫn truyền nhau những chuyện thần bí về các khu rừng. Với họ, sóng gió ngoài khơi có khi lại chẳng đáng sợ bằng thứ bóng tối kỳ quặc của những khu rừng. Nhiều người đã đi vào và không bao giờ trở ra. Người ta không rõ số phận bi đát nào đã xảy ra với bọn họ. Nhưng chuyện nổi tiếng nhất, thường để răn dạy lũ trẻ không nên đi quá sâu vào rừng hay ở lại đó sau khi mặt trời lặn là chuyện về bài hát của chim sơn ca và linh hồn bạc. Chuyện kể ngày xửa ngày xưa có một vị vua vì ham chơi, mải mê nhảy múa quanh những bông hoa và ngọn cỏ mà không biết lúc nào đã vào sâu trong rừng. Trên ngọn đồi sáng sao ngài nghe thấy tiếng chim sơn ca hót. Bài ca thánh thót, mê hoặc dẫn bước chân ngài đi sâu hơn vào khu rừng tối. Càng đi vào, thảm lá dưới chân ngài càng dày thêm nhưng ngài không bận tâm. Từng bước một, càng lúc càng khó hơn cho đến khi ngài gần như bơi nửa người qua đám lá. Gương mặt ngài như của người bị thôi miên, say mê tiếng chim hót, mường tượng loài chim đen tuyền xinh đẹp đang ở đâu đó phía trước, dưới ánh sao mờ, cất tiếng hát. Tiếng tim ngài hồi hộp đập mạnh trong tai, át đi tiếng nói của lý trí. Khi những chiếc lá mục dâng đến ngang mặt thì ngài đã không còn nghĩ đến gì khác ngoài tiếng chim sơn ca. Ngài đã quên mình là ai, quên đi thần dân của mình, quên cả người bạn vẫn luôn chờ đợi mình ben bờ biển. Ngài không chết mà chìm vào giấc ngủ vĩnh viễn, không bao giờ tìm lại được nữa.

Vào những đêm không trăng, sao sáng, bất cứ ai vào rừng chắc chắn sẽ nghe thấy tiếng sơn ca hót và cái bóng trắng của nhà vua kia. Nếu nghe thấy âm thanh đó, đừng chần chừ mà hãy chạy thật nhanh ra khỏi rừng và tuyệt đối đừng quay đầu lại.


	2. Đầm lầy u uất

Lịch sử của vùng đất này được viết bằng xương và máu từ vô vàn trận chiến và xung đột. Dù theo phe nào thì đến cuối cùng các chiến sĩ vẫn nằm xuống trên cùng một chiến trường. Cảm giác tức giận, căm thù, sợ hãi và cả tiếc nuối của họ hòa vào nhau, ngấm vào đất, tan vào nước, vẩn quanh làn khói tàn cuộc, tiếp tục tranh đấu, biến chiến trường thành vùng đất bị nguyền rủa của những linh hồn mãi mãi mắc kẹt. Người ta luôn tin rằng hồn của chiến sĩ phe thiện sẽ được lên thiên đàng nhưng đã có ai có thể chứng minh điều đó? Họ thậm chí còn không thể đem thi thể của những chiến binh ấy về nhà. Những thi thể đó ngã xuống nền đất thấm máu đen, xuống vũng lầy ngập ngụa bị dấu chân kẻ thù giày xéo. Linh hồn của họ bị vấy bẩn, tha hóa. Những chiến binh đấu tranh vì chính nghĩa ngày nào giờ cũng như kẻ thù của họ trở thành những bóng ma lang thang, những con quỷ mục rữa, u sầu xuất hiện vào thời khắc chuyển giao giữa ngày và đêm, giữa đêm và ngày.

Bạn gần như không nhận ra hình dáng ngày trước của họ nữa… trừ một vài nét đặc trưng, chẳng hạn như một hồn ma nọ có mái tóc xoăn màu như trang sức bạc để lâu ngày ngoài không khí và bộ giáp còn chút màu xanh lá. Khác với những kẻ khác thích làm người qua đường hoảng hồn, bất chợp trồi lên từ làn nước đục, chồm ra từ làn khói tanh, bám lấy bất kỳ ai lỡ lạc bước, linh hồn này chỉ lặng lẽ đứng nhìn bạn. Và dù trong hốc mắt hõm sâu như xuyên qua cả hộp sọ là một màu đen, bạn vẫn có thể mường tượng được ánh mắt da diết ấy xoáy vào mình, khẩn cầu. Và nếu bạn đủ bình tĩnh để dừng lại và lắng nghe, bạn sẽ nghe thấy…

“ _Làm ơn đưa ta trở về Đại ngàn._ ”


	3. Lão già bên bờ biển

Khi điều bạn khao khát tưởng chừng nằm trong tầm tay thì lại vụt mất, tệ hơn là bạn mãi mãi không thể chạm đến nó nữa vì một sứ mệnh bạn chẳng mong muốn thì oán là điều khó tránh. Đó là trường hợp của một người được nói đến trong những câu chuyện kể của cư dân quanh bờ biển. Mà nói người thì cũng không đúng nữa. Ông ta có lẽ đã trở thành một hồn ma ám bến cảng mất rồi. Không ai còn rõ nguồn gốc của câu chuyện. Người ta chỉ biết rằng vào những tối mờ sương, với sự kích thích của hơi men, bạn có thể nhìn thấy một ông lão râu tóc bạc phơ trong trang phục bạc màu đến xin bạn giúp đưa ông ta về nhà. Khi được hỏi nhà ông ở đâu thì ông ta sẽ luôn đưa bàn tay gân guốc về vùng biển phía Tây. Nếu đủ tỉnh táo và lòng tốt ắt hẳn ai cũng sẽ chịu nhổ neo để đưa ông ta về với suy nghĩ đơn giản rằng nhà của ông ta hẳn là hòn đảo nhỏ cũng tình cờ nằm ở phía tây so với bờ. Ông ta lọm khọm bước lên tàu, nhất quyết không chịu ngồi và cứ bám lấy cột buồm. Đôi mắt trông mong hướng về phía tây. Mọi chuyện vẫn sẽ bình thường cho đến khi tàu ra khỏi vùng nước cạn gần bờ. Dù đó là ngày trời quang, mây tạnh thì ngay lập tức một luồng gió cực mạnh sẽ quật vào cánh buồm của bạn. Theo sau đó là tiếng than ai oán của ông lão, bị gió kéo căng, xé rách y như khi bạn kéo căng một miếng bột nhão. Rồi hình dáng ông ta tan dần theo làn gió và biến mất. Sau phút choáng váng, bạn sẽ quay về cảng, và tại đó, bên cầu cảng là hình dáng buồn rầu của ông già kỳ lạ.


	4. Thùng rượu vui vẻ

Ở một ngôi làng trên hồ nọ, sau một đêm cư dân lại thấy rất nhiều thùng rượu bằng gỗ sồi trôi dập dềnh trên những con rạch quanh làng. Ban đầu, họ nghĩ là nhà nào đó quên buộc chúng lại nhưng chẳng ai trong làng nhận mấy cái thùng là của mình. Nhìn nhau mãi cuối cùng họ cũng cho vớt chúng lên. Có mười ba thùng cả thảy. Chúng khá nặng và trông chúng còn rất mới. Chất gỗ tốt, màu sắc đẹp và vòng kim loại đóng quanh chưa bị gỉ sét. Họ cạy mở một thùng và phát hiện bên trong đựng một loại chất lỏng tối màu. Trưởng làng cúi đầu vào ngửi và ngay lập tức mặt ông dãn ra, khóe môi nhếch lên thành một nụ cười khoan khoái. Mọi người hoảng sợ, cho rằng trưởng làng hít phải khí độc nhưng rồi trưởng làng huơ tay, bảo nước bên trong là rượu và mùi thơm của nó khiến ông mê mẩn ngay. Ông ta kết luận đây chắc chắn là loại rượu ngon và cho người đem ly đến. Trong khi chờ, những người dân tò mò cũng đến ngửi thử. Và tất cả đều có biểu hiện như trưởng làng. Ly được mang đến và trưởng làng rót cho mình ly đầu tiên. Rồi ly thứ ha. Thứ ba. Ông ta dường như không thể dừng lại. Càng uống ông càng hưng phấn, vui vẻ bội phần. Ông đứng lên và bắt đầu nhảy múa, khuyến khích mọi người mau thử. Họ làm theo và chẳng mấy chốc cả làng bỗng như có lễ hội. Mọi người ca hát, nhảy múa, cười đùa. Họ dường như chẳng bận tâm nữa đến nguồn gốc kỳ lạ của mấy thùng rượu. Mười ba thùng rượu chẳng mấy chốc mà hết và dân làng thì nằm xỉn khắp làng. Không ai đứng dậy nổi hoặc còn đủ nhận thức nhưng trông gương mặt ai nấy đều như vừa trải qua ngày vui nhất đời họ.

Sáng hôm sau, dân làng tỉnh giấc và nhìn thấy mười bốn cái thùng khác trên mặt nước. Lần này họ không nghĩ nhiều, vớt chúng lên ngay để thưởng thức chất nước tuyệt hảo bên trong. Không ai nhận ra sự vắng mặt của trưởng làng. Họ tiếp tục uống đến say ngất.

Sáng hôm tiếp theo, họ lại tỉnh dậy với mười lăm cái thùng. Một lần nữa, họ nhanh chóng vớt chúng lên và chia nhau uống rượu bên trong. Không ai để ý người đầu tiên nếm rượu hôm qua đã đi đâu mất. Họ tiếp tục uống đến say ngất.

Ngôi làng cứ thức dậy với thêm một thùng rượu trên mặt nước, một cư dân biến mất mà chẳng ai còn tỉnh táo để chú ý cho đến khi cả làng chỉ còn lại một đứa bé sơ sinh. Nó khóc đòi mẹ nhưng quanh nó chẳng còn gì ngoài chục thùng rượu tỏa mùi thơm. Bị mùi thơm kích thích nhưng nó còn quá nhỏ, không thể nào bò đến nơi.

Rồi bỗng từ đâu hai bàn tay mờ sương nhấc nó lên, đung đưa nó trong vòng tay. Một cái bóng trắng ngồi vắt vẻo trên một trong những cái thùng. Nó nâng niu đứa bé, có vẻ rất thích thú. Nó nhúng tay vào trong thùng rồi nhỏ một giọt rượu vào miệng đứa bé. Thằng bé thích thú, bật cười, huơ tay đòi thêm. Cái bóng làm điệu bộ đùa với trẻ nhỏ rồi nó đưa cho thằng bé ngón tay của mình. Đứa bé mút lấy ngón tay mờ sương ấy, hút lấy thứ rượu kỳ quái.

“Ngoan lắm hoàng tử của thần. Cứ uống cho no đi.”

Cái bóng thì thầm rồi nó bồng đứa bé lên, bước ra bên ngoài. Nó đẩy những thùng rượu chất đầy lối đi quanh làng xuống nước rồi cùng chúng biến mất vào màn sương quanh hồ.


	5. Khu rừng tóc đen

Cái tên khiến mọi người liên tưởng đến một khu rừng ma quái với những thân cây lá rủ héo úa, đen sì trông như những bộ tóc phù thủy đổ bóng lên những đầm lầy sủi bọt. Nhưng mọi người sẽ thấy ngạc nhiên khi được tận mắt nhìn thấy nó. Rừng tóc đen xanh mướt một màu, điểm chút màu cam đỏ vào thu và chỉ có mùa đông là có chút huyền bí với những thân cây khô đen. Cư dân xung quanh thậm chí còn thường xuyên vào rừng vì nó đặc biệt nhiều tài nguyên, đặc biệt là rất nhiều cây dẻ ngon. Tuy nhiên, họ có một quy tắc không bao giờ được phá bỏ nếu bạn muốn được an toàn về nhà. Đó là dù là nam hay nữ, già hay trẻ nếu muốn vào rừng thì không được có tóc đen. Khu rừng có tên như thế vì bất kỳ ai có màu tóc đen đều không bao giờ trở ra. Một nhân chứng tóc vàng may mắn thoát được và kể lại chuyện đã xảy ra với người bạn tóc đen xấu số. Cả hai lúc đó vẫn còn trẻ, là hai đứa nhóc ham chơi, mải mê rượt nhau đến lúc lạc vào rừng thì đã muộn. Đứa tóc vàng kể rằng cả hai rượt nhau chạy thì bỗng đứa tóc đen bị trượt chân xuống một con dốc. Thấy bạn gặp nguy tóc vàng chạy nhanh đến, kịp ôm lấy người bạn, cùng nhau lăn xuống. May là cả hai không sao ngoài cơn hoảng và lá khô dính đầy tóc. Nó bật cười hề hề trong khi người bạn tóc đen càu nhàu, cố đẩy nó ra. Khi cả hai gỡ lá khô khỏi tóc nhau thì xung quanh bỗng nhiên tối đi. Đến lúc đó cả hai mới nhận ra mình đã bước vào khu rừng kỳ lạ. Mặt đứa tóc vàng đột nhiên biến sắc, nó vội vàng lột cái áo của mình ra và trùm lên mái tóc đen của bạn mình. Xong nó nắm chặt tay bạn kéo bạn chạy thật nhanh ra khỏi rừng. Chỗ cả hai ngã may sao lại nằm gần con đường mòn. Đứa tóc vàng đã từng vào đây, nó biết, nó chắc chắn sẽ kéo cả hai ra kịp. Và nó thật sự đã kịp đến bìa rừng ngay khi ánh mặt trời bị kéo tụt sau rặng núi và bàn tay của bạn vẫn nằm gọn trong tay nó. Nó thở phào một hơi, quay lại ôm chầm lấy bạn. “Tốt rồi…Mình thoát rồi.” Nó nói không kịp thở. Nhưng vào ngay giây phút vui mừng đó, cảm giác trống rỗng giữa hai bàn tay lại khiến tim nó như bị bóp nghẹt. Nó ngẩng đầu nhìn thì đã thấy bạn mình bị một con nai đực trắng toát với cặp sừng to cõng đi mất. Cái áo nó trùm cho bạn rơi xuống thảm lá khô khốc.

“Sau đó, ta có quay lại nơi đó…Ta cố gắng tìm cậu ấy…dù cho cậu chỉ còn là một nắm xương ta cũng sẽ đưa cậu về…Nhưng ta chẳng thấy gì.” Đứa bé tóc vàng ngày nào giờ đã già, mái tóc vàng óng giờ đã hóa bạc. “Ta có nằm mơ thấy cậu ấy. Trong mơ, cậu đi cùng một người đàn ông tóc dài đội một cái miện bằng lá đỏ…Cậu nhìn ta…Và mỉm cười…” Giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên gò má nhăn nheo, ông dừng kể, hướng đôi mắt đục ngầu về phía khu rừng vẫn tươi xanh như ngày nào.


End file.
